List of episodes
Below is the complete list of Fairly Odd Parents episodes, split into seasons. There was one special entitled: "77 Secrets of The Fairly Odd Parents Revealed!" Click here to see its page and learn all 77 secrets. Season 0 (1998-2001) Season 0 has 10 Oh Yeah! Cartoons! shorts . The season ended before The Fairly OddParents began its own show The season ran from 1998-2001. Note: The season ended on March 23, 2001, which means The Fairly OddParents is seven days ahead and premiered on March 30, 2001! Note: They show these shorts from 1998-2004 on Nickelodeon. Season 1 (2001) This season begins with the episode "The Big Problem", which officially starts the series. In s\this season Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Chester, AJ, Mr Turner, and Mrs Turner haven't missed any episodes Season 2 (2002-2003) This season begins with the episode with "Boys in the Band". Also, "Hail to the Chief" and "Twistory" were taken off air for being offensive. Season 3 (2003) This season started with the episode "Ruled Out" and featured the first made for TV movie, "Abra-Catastrophe!" Season 4 (2003-2005) The fourth season premiered November 14, 2003 with the episodes Hard Copy / Parent Hoods. Although Chip Off the Old Chip / Snow Bound premiered a week afterward, they are considered part of Season 3. This season also featured the TV movies Channel Chasers and School's Out!: The Musical, the latter of which was not broadcast until Season 5. Season 5 (2005-2006) A fifth season premiered February 16, 2005 with the episodes "You Doo/Just Desserts!". The season went on hiatus on June 10, 2005 with the TV movie "School's Out!: The Musical, which was part of Season 4 but did not air for almost a year after. The series picked up again with the episodes Mooving Day! and Big Wanda and ended with Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3:The Jerkinators, after which the show was canceled for nearly two years. Season 6 (2008-2009) The sixth season begun with the TV movie Fairly Odd Baby. During this season, new episode batches began to premiere separately, usually with one 12-minute part debuting on one day, then being re-run after the next day's debuting episode. The season went into short hiatuses in June, July, and after the special Merry Wishmas. The season officially ended with the three hour TV special Wishology. Season 7 (2009-2010) The seventh season debuted a month after the sixth ended with the TV movie Anti-Poof. This season is currently ongoing. Season 8 (2010-TBA) An eighth season has been ordered by Nickelodeon and is being produced. There has been no further information on when it will premier, how many episodes are being produced, and whether or not it will be the final season of The Fairly OddParents. As of December 2009, there are still around eighteen unaired episodes of Season 7, meaning this season is likely still over a year away from premiering. See also * FOP's Kids Choice Awards Participations * List of Vicky's head gags References Category:Lists